openterraingenfandomcom-20200214-history
Installing OTG
OTG can be installed on both servers (Spigot and Forge) as well as in single player (Forge). For Spigot servers the client require Forge or OTG installed although some small features will not function properly (e.g. custom foliage/grass/sky colours & correct biome names in F3 menu). Below is an outline of the different methods of installation for the various platforms, be aware that without installing a world preset '''OTG will replace the overworld with an approximation of vanilla worldgen and the configs OTG driving that in mods(or plugins)/openterraingenerator/worlds. '''Forge Installation Instructions Forge Single Player #Go to files.minecraftforge.net to download & install the latest recommended forge corresponding to the version of Minecraft you want to use. #Run Minecraft once to create the /mods folder (usually in C:\Users\USERNAME\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft). #Download the OpenTerrainGenerator.jar put it in the .minecraft/mods folder. #'Install a world preset' Note: OTG usually requires 2gb+ memory to be assigned to Minecraft (depending on world preset). If you experience long/never ending world loading times, increase memory allocation. Forge Server # Go to files.minecraftforge.net to download & install the latest recommended forge corresponding to the version of Minecraft you want to use. # Download the OpenTerrainGenerator.jar put it in the server's mods folder. # Install a world preset # Go to the server.properties file and set level-type to OTG and ensure level-name is set to your world pack name (e.g. Biome Bundle). If you have already generated any chunks with vanilla or other world settings, delete the level.dat and region files of your main world to get one with the correct level type. Spigot Installation Instructions Tutorial for setting up a Spigot server are here. # Set up the server in the normal way. # Download and put the Open Terrain Generator .jar into the server's plugins folder. # Run the server once to create the /plugins/OpenTerrainGenerator folder (delete the world afterwards). # Install a world preset Spigot Installation Video Tutorial Although clients do not require Forge or OTG installed when joining a Spigot server running OTG, it is recommended that clients do install them if the world preset in use makes heavy use of custom foliage, grass or sky colours. Spigot console command permissions The following console commands can be be used with the permissions.yml file in your Spigot server folder: For a description of each of them see Console Commands. Other Tips * OTG doesn't require your players to have the singleplayer (forge) version installed (meaning vanilla clients can connect), but they will get some more features if they have it. * Both servers and clients running OTG will require more memory than vanilla Minecraft. If you are experiencing long/endless world loading times or other performance issues it is recommended you increase Minecraft's allocated memory to 2gb+ Versions & Platforms OTG is currently available for Forge or Spigot for Minecraft 1.10.2 and 1.11.2 only. Also works with Spigot 1.12.2. Mod Compatibility Open Terrain Generator works well alongside most other mods and has Forge Biome Dictionary integration to help with modded resource placement, as well as mob spawning rule inheritance to allow biome creators to apply automatic compatibility with mods which spawn mobs on a per biome basis. There are some exceptions, of course. Below are a list of mods that are known to cause incompatibilities or other problems: * Mods that change terrain generation like Realistic Terrain Generation/Alternate Terrain Generation/Biomes O` Plenty will either not work or crash. * MoCreatures 'CustomMobSpawner' conflicts with OTG's mob spawning mechanics (use MoCreatures without it until this can be solved). * NetherPortalFix causes a crash on teleportation * Terrain Control is incompatible as there are too many overlapping features.